List of programs broadcast by TeleAmerica
This is a list of programming broadcast by Cartoon Network XD and its predecessors Noggin HD and Cartoon Network TOO. Current programming Original series *Parody Central (August 26th, 2016 - present) *Finding Nemo: The Series (December 26th, 2016 - present) *Rock Dog (February 13th, 2017 - present) *Chloe (March 11th, 2017 - present) Acquired from Cartoon Network *Adventure Time (2010 - present) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006 - 2008; 2014 - 2015; 2016 - present) *Dexter's Laboratory (2008 - 2016; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - present) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (2011 - 2013; 2017 - present) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2016; 2017 - present) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006 - 2008; 2016 - present) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2009 - 2011; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 - present) *Regular Show (2010 - present) *Samurai Jack (2016 - present) *Steven Universe (2013 - 2016; 2016 - present) *Transformers: Animated (2016 - present) *We Bare Bears (2016 - present) Acquired from Disney *Gravity Falls (2012 - present) *Kick Buttowski: Surburban Daredevil (2010 - 2012; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - present) *Mech-X4 (2017 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (2008 - present) Acquired from Nickelodeon *Bunsen is a Beast (2017 - present) *ChalkZone (2002 - 2008; 2017 - present) *Danny Phantom (2005 - 2008; 2015 - 2016; 2017 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (2007 - present) *Invader Zim (2013 - 2014; 2016; 2017 - present) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *Sanjay and Craig (2013 - 2015; 2017 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2007 - present) Acquired from Teletoon *The Bagel and Becky Show (2017 - present) *Cybersix (2017 - present) *Ned's Newt (2007 - 2010; 2016 - present) *Pirate Express (2017 - present) *Rock Starz Unite! (2017 - present) Other acquired programming *America: The Story of Us (2017 - present) *Beyblade (2017 - present) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2017 - present) *Being Ian (2016 - present) *Code Lyoko (2005 - 2006; 2008 - 2013; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - present) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (2017 - present) *Grossology (2006 - 2010; 2017 - present) *I (Almost) Got Away With It (2017 - present) *King (2017 - present) *The Men Who Built America (2017 - present) *Mob Psycho 100 (2017 - present) *My Hero Academia (2017 - present) *My Neighbor Seki (2016 - present) *Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017 - present) *Shugo Chara! (2012 - present) *Shuriken and Pleats (2017 - present) *Soul Eater (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - present) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017 - present) *Twinkle Stars (2017 - present) *Yuri on Ice (2017 - present) *Zeke's Pad (2016 - present) *The Zimmer Twins (2017 - present) Upcoming programming Original series *Eagle Girl (TBA) *The Animator's Worst Nightmare (TBA) *Multidimensional Investigators (TBA) Acquired from Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA *Zootopia (starting 2017) *Invader Zim (revival) (starting TBA 2017) Acquired programming *Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life (starting TBA 2017) *Justice Friends (starting TBA 2017) *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation (starting TBA 2017) *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: The Animation (starting TBA 2017) *Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation (starting TBA 2017) *Superhero Disaster (starting TBA 2017) *Storytelling (starting TBA 2017) *Size Small (TBA) Former programming First-run Original series Acquired programming Syndicated from Cartoon Network Syndicated from Nickelodeon Syndicated anime programming Syndicated from Curiousgorge66 Studios Syndicated from Disney Syndicated from Teletoon Other syndicated programming *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (2006) *7th Heaven (2016) *The Adventures of Tintin (2014) *Aftermath (2013) *Alien Dawn (2016) *Almost Naked Animals (2011 - 2013) *American Dad! (2009 - 2012) *American Pickers (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Angelo Rules (2012) *Animaniacs (1997 - 1998) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (2009 - 2011; 2016 - 2017) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2007 - 2012) *Arrow (2013 - 2014) *Arthur (2004 - 2013) *Attack of the Show! (2017) *The Banana Splits (2006 - 2007; 2016 - 2017) *Beyond Human (2017) *Big Bag (2004 - 2005) *The Big Bang Theory (2012 - 2015; 2016 - 2017) *The Big Garage (2011 - 2012) *Big John, Little John (1997 - 2000) *Birdz (2016) *Bobby's World (2008 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *Boy Meets World (2016) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2006; 2016) *Captain Star (2017) *Casper's Scare School (2009 - 2011) *CB Bears (2006) *Cheat! (2017) *Clue (2012) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2010) *Code Monkeys (2017) *Committed (2017) *Cosmic Quantum Ray (2009 - 2011) *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (2013 - 2014) *The Cramp Twins (2016) *CSI (2016) *Curious George (2006 - 2013) *Dan Vs. (2011 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *Deal or No Deal (2006) *The Deep (2016) *Degrassi: The Next Generation (2016) *Dennis and Gnasher (2010) *Dennis the Menace (2008 - 2011) *Dilbert (2001; 2016) *Dinofroz (2016) *Divorce Court (2010) *Doctor Who (2014 - 2015; 2016 - 2017) *DreamWorksTV (2016) *Duck Dodgers (2006) *Duckman (2014; 2016) *Duck Dynasty (2014 - 2015) *Eddsworld (2014 - 2016) *Edgar & Ellen (2008 - 2010) *El Chavo: The Animated Series (2012 - 2013) *Ewoks (2014; 2016) *Exchange Student Zero (2016) *Extreme Couponing (2013 - 2014) *Extreme Ghostbusters (2009 - 2010) *Family Feud (1999) *Family Game Night (2010 - 2011) *Family Guy (2007 - 2012) *Fangbone! (2016) *Fangface (2006) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2016) *Fantasy Island (2015) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2010 - 2013) *Fix & Foxi (2010 - 2012) *The Flash (2015) *The Flintstones (2016) *Forecasting the End (2013 - 2014) *Freaky Stories (2017) *Funky Cops (2011 - 2012) *The Funky Phantom (2004) *Futurama (2005 - 2007) *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (2016) *Get Ace (2016) *Get Blake! (2016) *Gilmore Girls (2016) *Girl Meets World (2015) *Good Morning Today (2016) *Goosebumps (2006 - 2009; 2010 - 2013) *Growing Up Creepie (2006 - 2008) *Gumby (2013 - 2014) *Home Movies (2007 - 2010) *Hong Kong Phooey (2009 - 2010) *How I Met Your Mother (2012 - 2015) *I Got a Rocket! (2010 - 2013) *Inch High, Private Eye (2010 - 2011) *Inspector Gadget (2010 - 2011) *The Inspectors (2015 - 2016) *In the Night Garden... (2010 - 2012) *Iron Man (2009 - 2010) *Jacob Two-Two (2006 - 2009; 2011 - 2012) *The Jay Leno Show (2012) *Jem and the Holograms (2012 - 2013) *The Jetsons (2010- 2011) *Job or No Job (2016) *Judge Judy (2010) *Kappa Mikey (2007 - 2009) *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (2012 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Kid vs. Kat (2009 - 2011; 2016 - 2017) *King of the Hill (2009 - 2012) *Kissyfur (2015) *Krypto the Superdog (2005 - 2011) *Life After People (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Life with Derek (2016) *Lingo (2003 - 2005) *Little House on the Prairie (2006) *MacGyver (2015) *MAD (2010 - 2014) *Make It Pop (2016) *Mankind: The Story of All of Us (2014 - 2015) *Martin Mystery (2016) *Maryoku Yummy (2010 - 2011) *Matlock (2015) *Maury (2010) *Metalocalypse (2007 - 2012) *Modern Marvels (2014 - 2015) *Mona the Vampire (2016) *Monster by Mistake (2017) *MythBusters (2013 - 2014) *NASCAR Racers (2017) *NCIS (2012 - 2014) *Noonbory and the Super 7 (2009 - 2010) *Nutri Ventures (2012 - 2013) *O Canada (2016) *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (2016) *Once Upon a Time (2015) *Overruled! (2016) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013 - 2015) *Parenthood (January 2016) *Pawn Stars (2012 - 2015) *Peanuts (2016) *Pelswick (2013 - 2014; 2016) *The People's Court (2010) *The Pirates of Dark Water (2003) *Pixel Pinkie (2016) *Popples (2015) *Popples (revival) (2016) *Pop-Up Video (2014 - 2015) *Press Your Luck (1997 - 2000) *The Raccoons (2015) *Radio Free Roscoe (2016) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *Rated A for Awesome (2011 - 2013) *The Real Ghostbusters (2008 - 2010) *ReBoot (2006; 2016 - 2017) *Rick and Morty (April 1st, 2016) *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2016) *The Ripping Friends (2010) *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2010 - 2012) *Robot Chicken (2009 - 2012) *Robotboy (2008; 2016 - 2017) *Rocket Monkeys (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *RWBY (2016 - 2017) *Sale of the Century (1997 - 1998) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2005) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2009 - 2011) *The Screen Savers (2017) *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2016) *Shadowhunters (2016) *Shipping Wars (2014 - 2015) *Shirt Tales (2015 - 2016) *Shuriken School (2006 - 2007) *Sidekick (2011 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *The Simpsons (2003 - 2009) *Sonic Boom (2016) *Sonic Underground (2010 - 2011; 2013 - 2014) *South Park (2010) *Speed Buggy (2009 - 2011) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2008 - 2011) *The Steve Wilkos Show (2010) *Storage Wars (2014 - 2015) *Superjail! (2009 - 2012) *Supernatural (2005; 2013) *Swear to Howdy (2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2010 - 2012) *Teen Titans Go! (2013 - 2015) *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2009 - 2012) *Timothy Goes to School (2016) *Tiny House Nation (2014) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1997 - 1998) *Tutenstein (2003 - 2009; 2010 - 2011) *The Twilight Zone (1997 - 2000; 2016) *Underdog (2008 - 2011) *Wacky Races (2010) *Walker, Texas Ranger (2010; 2015 - 2016) *Whammy! (2003 - 2004) *The Wheels on the Bus (2013 - 2014) *When Weather Changed History (2013 - 2014) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (2000; 2010; 2015) *Wild Grinders (2014) *Will and Dewitt (2016) *X-Play (2016) *Xiaolin Showdown (2017) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006 - 2009) TBA.